legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Whittany and Brittany Biskit
Brittany & Whittany Biskit are the main villains of Littlest Pet Shop (2012). When Blythe first came to the city, they were seemingly friendly to her and offered her to come shopping with them. But she declined their offer, which shocked them somewhat since nobody ever says no to them. They once again tried to make her sit with them during lunch, but again she turned them down, considering they both didn't like her friends, and mocked her fashion style. So now as a result, they try their best to sabotage anything Blythe tries to do. Main Allies: Mister Sinister, Shinzon, Pretorius Worst Enemies: Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent They are both voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent Info These two evil ladies decided to join Darth Sion's team after their father's death. After swearing their loyalty to him, Brittany and Whittany became members of Darth Sion's empire. They also framed Blythe of all crimes that they commit, making all in her universe, even her human friends hate her apart the pets and Josh Sharp, ruining his life for good. This also making that the pets hate them more than before. Unknowing to Blythe and the pets, The Biskt were manipulated by Jesse to do this as part of his plan to put Blythe in his side. Betrayed and attempted murder Later, Jesse decide to get rid of The Biskit twins and hired a Digimon bounty hunter to kill them. However, they both escapes but the digimon kill her father and destroy Large Ever Pet Shop. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour The Biskit Twins joins Mister Sinister to get her revenge in Blythe as well as Sunil and Zoe. They help Pretorius save the others and points the cowardliness of Mother Fucker and the others for calling in their boss. The Biskit Twins join Pretorius once more and they give the order to Zangya, Gaul and Flame King to blow up the mountain with the combined force of what happened and the power of Sinister's syndicate. The two decide to go after Blythe while Killer Moth does his own thing.Lord Maliss, The Biskit Twins and Killer Moth all recruited Ebon to serve Sinster and they send him up to help Shinzon and his allies. They are among the villains holding Blythe captive, they insist it's nothing personal this capture.Candle, Whitney, Britney, Carmen, Neyla, Buster and Gaul all go into the fire stations and get the piece for Flame King so the trap can be set for them. Ratcliffe, Buster, Cain, Ebon, Lord Maliss, Neyla, Valtor, Carmen, Gaul, Jareth, Rasputin, Flame King, Merlock, Gravitina, The Biskit Twins, Pretorius and Shinzon all fight for Sinister against the B Team, The Multiversal Resistance and Alpha Team who bring them all down one by one. They are killed by Loki and Sari as part of their takeover of the Sinisters of Evil Allies and enemies Allies: Themselves, Darth Sion(formerly), Darth Sion's empire(formerly), Pretorius, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Enemies: Blythe Baxter, Littlest Pet Shop pets, Sue Patterson, Young mee Song, Jasper Jones, Deadpool, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, the Multiversal Resistance, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Hans Gruber Gallery Lps-image7-102-570x420.jpg|Whittany and Brittany in their cat costumes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Sibling Category:Teenage Villains Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Apprentices Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Former members of Darth Sion's Forces Category:Incriminators Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Blythe's Archenemies Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shannon Chan-Kent Category:Animated characters Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing